Mi placer
by MariSeverus
Summary: Es tenerte


Nada me pertenece. Solo ideas.

**MariS.**

* * *

Sonreía suavemente, no estaba consciente de nada más a su alrededor. Había cierto placer indescriptible en aquellas facciones, en aquellos delgados brazos y cortas caderas. Estaba loco. Insano. Solo necesitaba estimular, reventar, tomar...

Se sentó detrás de ella. No podía verlo, una larga venda sobre sus ojos reposaba. Atada fuertemente. Su piel enrojecida a causa de los bastonazos que le había estado dando en la espalda y en las piernas.

No querer abrirlas, era una insolencia. A un superior por supuesto. A una persona de la cuál colgaba su vida. Un insulto.

Estaba seguro de cómo hacérselo saber. Y de cómo disfrutarlo.

No era su mujer, no era nada suyo, pero seguro se sentía delicioso. Seguro su sangre, se sentía exquisita. Dulce.

Por ello, ese absurdo licántropo la adoraba.

Entre paredes de piedra y duro metal...él quería constatarlo. Le dio la vuelta y la admiró. Estaba recostada sobre un frío trozo de metal, maniatada. Atada en todas las partes posibles. No había necesitado desvestirla para eso. Era sencillo y con una varita, mucho más. Con una sonrisa suave, se inclinó hasta que sus respiraciones chocaran la una con la otra.

— Entonces... me vas a enseñar... ¿lo que tanto le gusta a tu marido?

Dijo, de forma ruda, grosera. Pero ella se negaba, ella insistía en no ceder ante las presiones. Considerando que ya estaba en el lado de los problemas.

— Oh vamos, no seas tonta. ¿No te duele ya, que mi bastón se entierre en tu carne?

Negó con la cabeza una vez más.

Craso error.

Lucius sonrió suavemente y ladeando la cabeza hacia una de las puntas de la mesa, tiró de lo que parecía ser una cadena. Estiraba sus brazos, quizá los torcería. Era divertido y como no era nada suyo, no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Estirar cada centímetro de piel y cada ml de sangre. La oiría chillar de dolor, suplicar por su perdón. Necesitaba, ansiaba, oír sus gritos. Eso lo excitaba, lo llenaba de tanto placer que simplemente no podía hablar de ello.

Continuó presionando las frías cadenas, hasta que ella rogó por que se detuviera. Quemaba, ardía y sentía que sus huesos iba a resquebrajar en miles de trozos.

— Oh vamos, qué debilidad. ¡Como si no hubieses sufrido algo peor, antes!

Pero ella no contestó, no podía ver. Sentía algo suave, deslizándose por su pierna. No sabía qué era, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

— Veamos qué hay aquí. Mmm, ropa interior y demás. Eres una mujer común, no pareces ser nada que no haya visto. De todas formas, suena divertido. Le daré a ese lobezno, algo en lo que pensar. ¿Te parece?

No le contestaron y él, se dijo que tenía luz verde. Como ella no se quejaba.

Se inclinó muy cerca de su entrepierna, hasta que su nariz pudiera tocarla. Percibirla, sobre la ropa. Exquisito aroma que despedía su cuerpo. El aroma y sabor del miedo. La rozó con la lengua. Apenas solo un poco. Y ella gimoteó ruidosamente.

— Casi parece que lo esperas, pero yo no te lo daré. No aún. Pero para que no temas a terminar teniendo hijos, creo que haremos algo mejor.

Introdujo sus manos dentro de su túnica y sustrajo una vieja navaja. La miró con una sonrisa y se dijo que jamás había castrado a una mujer.

Siempre había una primera vez.

— No te muevas o te prometo que te dolerá- Sé una buena niña.

Sintió algo frío entre sus piernas. Algo frío y cortante. Quiso apartarse, pero no podía. Dolía más mientras se movía. Pronto, sintió algo cálido que la recorría y se imaginó de qué se trataba. Ahogó un grito de dolor. Ardía inmensamente. Como nada que había sentido antes.

— No te quejes de esa forma. No corté nada importante. Solo evito que puedas tener hijos, en lo sucesivo. Pobre Lupin. Pensando en descendientes.

Y lo más gracioso del asunto era, que la sangre divertía. Que su color y verse reflejado en ella, divertía de tantas formas distintas. Inspiró y la miró.

¡Oh, cuánto quería tomarla y poseer su cuerpo! Sonrió y se detuvo entre sus piernas. Estiró las cadenas para que se abrieran más.

Y más... casi hasta reventar.

— Supongo que no te importará que me tome la molestia. Cuando Lupin sepa que eres infértil, seguro te dejará. Así que, permíteme.

Era sencillo. Solo entrar y salir. Ya ella incluso, había dicho que sí. De haber suplicado, quizá la habría perdonado. Pero no. No estaba suplicando...

Así que... tenía el permiso para hacerlo. No lo consideraba violación. Lo consideraba una especie de paga a la sangre que portaba. A que era un sangre pura y ella.

Una nada.

— No te dolerá...yo solo.

Pero la penetración y la sangre, no iban muy bien juntas. Solo para ella. Para él era toda una delicia. Todo un placer, sentirlo.

Ahora comprendía por qué Lupin la amaba. Era una mujer tan hermosa.

— Tienes un hermoso cuerpo, condenada. Sí, hermoso— dijo, casi sin aliento. Apenas respirando. La agitación del momento y sus quejidos.

La tortura más deliciosa que había ejecutado. No la mataría, merecía vivir.

— Oh rayos, Narcisa tendría que ver esto. Es tan bueno...

Y sí, muchos tendrían que verlo. O muchos ya lo estaban viendo. Nunca hacía torturas sin espectadores. Sus adeptos mortífagos esperaban incluso su turno ¿Sí? ¿No?

Quién podía saberlo.


End file.
